


Westu hál

by narie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narie/pseuds/narie
Summary: A moment in Theoden's funeral feast.





	Westu hál

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



During the feast her only duty was the wine. Offered first to Eomer - to the king - then to their guests. 

"Hail, Prince of Dol Amroth."

He inclined his head, taking the proffered cup. "Hail, Lady Eowyn."

She considered him. Old in years, but well-turned, with the same keenness she saw in Faramir. His _eam_ , too, but not like Theoden had been to her, or to Eomer. More distant. "I am told, my Lord, that but for your keen eyes I would not have seen this hall again." 

"We are both fortunate," he replied, fingers warm as he returned the cup.

**Author's Note:**

> Eam is an Anglo-saxon term for referring to one's uncle on the maternal line, which is, of course, Faramir's relationship to Imrahil, and Eomer and Eowyn's relationship to Theoden. 
> 
> _Westu hál_ translates to 'be thou well.'


End file.
